Because That's What Lee Would Do
by imnoprincessFYI
Summary: Since her life in this terrifying world began, all she wanted to do was follow his lead. All she wanted to do was survive and be like him. (First story; please don't hate) (Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN TWD) (Each chapter will be one of the sections of the episodes, starting in Season 2, so they'll be short) (Reviews give me my powers)
1. She Had Failed

She was scared. She was scared as questions raced through her mind. _'What if one of us died? What will happen when the baby is born? How the hell are we going to survive?'_

Those questions _scared_ her.

But she didn't show it. She just put on her big girl face and continued walking. She'd stare up at the sky as her eyes watered, or shed focus on the woods, fully aware, or she'd just simply listen to her companions' conversations. She'd smile in joy, roll her eyes in humor, and cross her arms in disapproval. All to keep things off her mind.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When she entered the girls' restroom alone, she had called out, announcing her arrival to anyone - or anything - that might be there. Then she searched each stall, pointing her gun ahead of her out of protection. Because, you see, this was smart.

Because that's what Lee would do.

She had tried to keep a level head as the desperate woman robbed her, especially when she called Lee a "bozo". She attempted at reasoning with the woman, remembering to be honest in this situation. She knew that her truths and her lies could either make or break her chances at living. She had learned from her past mistake. So she kept on trying to reason, hoping it would lead to somewhere better.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When Christa looked at her, the pain, and the disappointment, and the horrifying realization so clear and evident in her eyes, the guilt set in. Christa looked at the gun, then back to her, and that paralyzingly shame just wouldnt release it's iron grip on her mind and heart.

She shouldn't have left her gun on the counter.

Lee wouldn't have done that.

She had failed.

She had failed Lee once again.


	2. River Runs Cold

After everything that had happened, Christa had still remained by her side. She couldn't believe it. She was the reason they went to Savannah, she was the reason Omid was dead, she was the reason the baby wasn't there. Perhaps that last part wasn't entirely true, but it didn't make her feel any better. It was just another life that didn't get the chance to live.

She stared at Christa, who was tending the campfire. It could hardly be called a "fire" in the first place. The wood was too wet to burn, leaving just hardly warm embers to cook the weasel. The look that Christa gave her said it all: They wouldn't be eating tonight. Even though that greatly discouraged her, she tried to remain upbeat. She couldn't let Christa be the only one hauling the weight, emotionally and physically. They had to share the burden that came with living in this world.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When Christa got up to look for more dry firewood, Clementine decided to finally help out. She searched through her backpack, trying to find her lighter. She tried not to cry when she found the half-ripped photo of Lee and her old drawing of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. She missed them. She loved them.

She looked around and found more wood, deciding to use it as fuel for the fire. After attempting at recreating the fire several times, she was finally able to do it. She considered throwing her photo or drawing in, but chose not to. She knew that the only way their legacy could live on was through her. Another small part of her felt that if she lost the last two things she could remember her dead loved ones by, she'd forget them completely. It was a silly thing to be afraid of, but she was afraid of it nonetheless.

Instead of dwelling on hopelessness, she stared at the campfire and thought about all of the good times she had with them. She was trying to find the good out of the bad, just like he did.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When she was walking around and heard the voices, every one of her senses were on edge. One of them, the female one, she had recognized as Christa, but the other two unknown ones gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomache. It was a feeling that only screamed one thing: _danger._

After listening to what they were talking about, she knew that there was only one logical option and that was to save Christa. Leaving her to die there wasn't something Clementine even considered. She'd vowed a long time ago not to be like Larry. So she did the first thing that came to mind: grab their attention, tell Christa to get away from them, then run.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When he came after her, she became terrified, and every time he grabbed her, she did everything in her power to prevent it. After a while, she was just running on pure adrenaline. When she'd rolled out of the way, just as a walker fell towards her, and she'd seen him get eaten, she didn't feel any remorse. He had tried to hurt them. She'd protected her friend.

Because that's what Lee would do.

She was panicking when she fell into the river. Nothing had made sense to her. Everything was moving so fast. And yet shed still maintained a simple thought process. _She'd saved Christa._ A smug smiled danced on her lips before she fell unconscious. She'd bought Christa some time. Christa was okay for the time being. Clementine had done exactlywhat Lee would have done.

She felt redeemed.

Then everything went black.


	3. Shelter

Sam.

That was the dog's name.

She supposed it fit him. He looked like a Sam.

But she still remained wary of him. Sure he was cute, but when she reached out to pet him, he let out a harsh growl. That sent off some really bad vibes. Yet she still couldn't figure him out. He'd wag his tail happily sometimes, then growl menacingly on others. Perhaps he'd been through some harsh times, too. _I guess even dogs have to suffer to survive, _she thought. But she suppressed that thought far, far into the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time for depression, now was a time for survival.

She added that to her checklist of things she should be doing since she got to Sam's owners' abandoned camp; the things Lee would do.

_**1\. Don't trust the dog**_

_**2\. Don't waste energy**_

_**3\. Stop dwelling on the negative**_

_**4\. Search everywhere for helpful things**_

**_5\. Find food_**

When her stomach growled at the thought of food, she sprang into action instantly, looking in the ice chest, the van, and any box she could find. But she found nothing. Nothing but broken memories of people long forgotten. Then her eyes settles on the garbage can. Why anyone would throw a full can of food away was beyond her, but she kept on hoping that someone had done so. She rolled up her sleeves and dove in, holding in both her breath and the urge to puke.

_This is what Lee would do. Keep searching; this is what Lee would do. You want to live. You want to live. This is what Lee would do, _she kept telling herself.

When she found an unopened can of beans she quickly thanked whatever god there was for it. Her face fell, though, when she realized there was nothing to open it with, and that it could be spoiled. She continued to tell herself to stay positive, despite the fact that it wasn't working.

Because that's what Lee would do.

When she saw the walker, however, was when she felt truly sad. She didn't display her distress, though, and instead recalled Lee's words: that survivors were smart, walkers were not. She was smarter than all of them. She repeated the advice to Sam before killing the walker, taking the knife, and sitting down on a nearby log to eat.

But Sam started to beg and her mind started racing. The thoughts of all the things that could go wrong flashed around her. She was in a dilemma. It seemed that whatever choice she made, something bad could, or would, happen. So she did nothing. She wiped her face, looked up to the sky, closed her eyes, and prayed for Christa's safety.

Her eyes widened, and her entire being shifted to autopilot when Sam decided to bite her. She grabbed the knife, bringing it down anywhere she could on the dog before she was finally able to kick him off. She wanted to cry, but no tears came (most likely because she was so dehydrated) and a headache began to form as pain seared up her left arm. She turned the corner, finding Sam impaled by two pieces of metal jutting from the ground.

Her heart broke.

She muttered her sorries before silencing the dogs pitiful whimpers. Mercy.

Because that's what Lee would do.

Her form weakened as she mentally collapsed.

Everything hit her far too suddenly. Her inner peace and happiness she had found upon eating was destroyed and her hopeful moments of optimism came crashing down around her. Realization took its place.

Christa was gone.

Her body ached from the river.

She had no food, no water, no shelter.

Her link to Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck was in her backpack, which was gone.

The first live creature she'd seen since waking up just attacked her.

Pain was soaring everywhere.

And she had no hope in sight.


End file.
